The invention relates to a securing and ejector device on ammunition-stowage systems with storage tubes that the shells are inserted into. Ammunition-stowage systems of this type can positioned in the turret of a tank or other battle system for example. The shells must on the one hand be stored securely enough in the storage tubes to prevent them from sliding out even when severely shaken, when traveling off the road for example, while being easy to grasp for removal and withdrawal from the tubes. A securing and ejector device is positioned at every storage tube to satisfy both demands simultaneously.